


Tattoo

by jupiter23



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly have your dentists on standby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23
Summary: Gil gets Scott a gift.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the ever awesome jeannedarcprice, and including artwork of the tattoo by her.

Gil smiled to himself as he made his way back through the docking bay towards the Tempest. He’d been excited for this moment ever since Liam had told them a tattoo artist had been granted space to work on the Nexus. He’d had several done in the past—three bands of Celtic knots that circled his upper left arm that Scott loved tracing with his fingertips when they lay tangled together in bed—so he was no stranger to the experience.

He had, however, forgotten how much it stung. His right arm hurt like Hell, but it was well worth it.

He only hoped Scott would like it.

 

Scott sighed and set the datapad aside. He was lounged back on the sofa in his quarters, taking advantage of some rare down-time. They’d put in at the Nexus for general maintenance on the Tempest and for a resupply, and for once Scott wasn’t tied up with endless meetings and other Pathfinder business. So Lexi and SAM both had suggested that he take the time to relax, and Lexi had lent him a datapad full of books to read.

He _had_ , of course, been hoping for a date with Gil. However, as soon as Gil had finished with his duties, he told Scott he had something on the Nexus he needed to take care of. When Scott offered to go with him, Gil only smiled and told him it wouldn’t take him long, and he’d be back soon.

And then Scott was left to his own devices. When he and Cora had been casually discussing their plans for the rest of the day in the galley earlier that day and he’d mentioned the books Lexi had given him, Cora had started gushing over how much she’d enjoyed the particular one Scott now had.

 _To each their own on that front_ , Scott thought. He was only on the first book, but it was proving to be a dry read. Seriously, how was it possible to spend so many pages just describing _food_?

Scott stretched, and began to decide whether or not he wanted to find Drack and Liam and hit Vortex when the door slid open and Gil strolled in.

 

A couple of hours later found Gil and Scott stumbling blindly back into the Pathfinder’s quarters on the Tempest from a visit to Vortex, their mouths locked together and their hands wandering across the other’s broad shoulders, chests, waists…

The backs of Scott’s knees hit the edge of the bed, and he shrugged out of his jacket and shirt in quick succession. Then he was falling backwards onto the bed, Gil immediately following. Then Gil’s mouth was on his throat, teeth, tongue, and lips nipping at the pulse point. Scott’s hand trailed down Gil’s arm.

When he gripped his bicep, however, Gil jerked back and hissed in pain.

“Shit! Sorry, I’m sorry,” Scott said. Gil had been favoring that arm all evening, but Scott hadn’t had a chance to ask about it yet.

“It’s fine,” Gil assured him, still flexing his arm.

“What happened, by the way? I meant to ask before,” Scott said.

Gil sat up and suddenly seemed uncharacteristically nervous. “Noth—nothing, I...I just…”

Scott blinked up in confusion at Gil and sat up as well. “Gil, you’ve hurt yourself while working before, there’s no reason to be embarrassed. We’ll just go see if Lexi has something—“

“It’s not that,” Gil interrupted. “I—well, I kind of…got you something…”

Before Scott could say anything, Gil unzipped the top of his jumpsuit and carefully pulled the sleeve away from his arm. And there, coated in a layer of transparent medi-gel, was a brand new tattoo circling his upper arm.

“You got a new tattoo!” Scott said, marveling over the Celtic knotwork that resembled the bands on his other arm. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

Gil averted his eyes, a flush rising to his cheeks. Was he actually _biting_ his _lip_?

That was when something about the tattoo caught his eye, and he looked closer at it. The knots formed the shape of two lovers locked in an embrace, their legs tangled together and their arms twined around one another, their foreheads touching.

“Oh, Gil,” Scott breathed, “It’s beautiful…”

A bright grin spread over Gil’s face, but the flush didn’t go away. And what could Scott do then, but pull him in for a deep, burning thank-you kiss?

 


End file.
